You Learn Something New Every Day
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt is in the advanced class at Parsons, working on his second year there (and his fourth year in college). He doesn't expect anything besides extra work and more advanced peers. That is, until he meets his teacher. AU!Klaine. Teacher!Blaine. Student!Kurt.
1. Schedule Change

Chapter 1: Schedule Change

* * *

**A/N: For my friend KuronoAinimi! Happy early birthday, girlie. **

* * *

Kurt Hummel had always been at the top of his classes. He'd been the best in his classes at NYADA—except for dance, but almost no one in the class was really that good anyway. He'd been the best at Parsons, where he'd jumped at the opportunity for a scholarship despite the fact that he was already in his second year at NYADA. Fashion had always been his real dream, so how could he refuse when they offered him full-ride acceptance?

Kurt had always soared past his peers… until now.

After his first year at Parsons, he'd been a little shocked when his teachers had urged him into the advanced classes. He was excited, but a little nervous. He was going into the unknown, where he knew he wouldn't be at the top like usual. He, for once, would have to push himself to pull ahead and stand out.

_Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do, _he thought to himself with an air of determination as he stood in front of the door to his first class. _Here goes nothing. _

He opened the door and proudly took his seat in the second row of the class, biting his lip to hide his grin when he looked around the room. It was so much nicer than his classes in the past. He could see why they called it Advanced Placement.

Someone cleared their throat at the front of the room and Kurt looked up, expecting to see the teacher. Well, he saw the teacher alright. But he was _not _what Kurt expected.

"Alright, class," he began, looking around the room at all of his students. "Today, we're going to start class a little differently than most classes. Unlike in most college classes, I want you to actually get to know your classmates. There will be several group projects and I know from experience how awkward it can be to go into a project not knowing anyone in your group. So, today will be focusing on introducing yourselves to everyone. Just stand up, tell the class your name and a little bit about yourself, and then you can sit down. I promise I'm not trying to embarrass anyone too badly."

Kurt hardly heard what the teacher—what was his name? Mr. Anderson, he read off the board—was saying. He was too focused on his _gorgeous _eyes and _perfect _teeth and his _adorable _curls that were only slightly tamed by a bit of gel and years of trial and error. All in all, Kurt's teacher was incredibly, stunningly, beautiful.

Mr. Anderson continued, and Kurt was now focused on his amazing voice. His voice was music to Kurt's ears. "I'll start, since we have no volunteers," he said with a smile, but no one else smiled and he chuckled, moving on. "I'm Mr. Anderson, in case you haven't read the board. But you can call me Blaine if you want because I'm only a year or two older than most of you, anyway." A few gasps and even a single catcall were heard around the room. Kurt looked behind him and saw that a girl was eyeing their teacher like a piece of meat. He sighed and turned back around. _Get your head out of the clouds, Hummel_, he told himself. "Any volunteers?"

For some reason, Kurt raised his hand, and Blaine smiled at him, gesturing for him to stand. Kurt blushed against his own will and stood, his heart fluttering simply because Blaine had _smiled _at him. _Get a grip_, he reprimanded himself. "H-Hi," he said to the class, looking anywhere but Blaine. "My name's Kurt Hummel and I've been here for one year. I'm only a sophomore but I'm actually twenty-three, because I came here after two years at NYADA." A few hums of impressed praise sounded around the room and Kurt smiled, still blushing. He turned and met Blaine's eyes again, and he bit his lip. "I like to sing and my strong points are drawing and 3-D design."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine acknowledged, smiling kindly. "Next?"

For the rest of the class, Kurt hardly paid attention to who was being introduced. He doodled in his notebook, glancing up at Blaine occasionally.

When the bell to leave rang, Kurt startled in his seat, dropping his pencil. He ducked his head as he started gathering things into his messenger bag, so he wasn't expecting someone to tap him on the shoulder. He looked up quickly, startled.

"Sorry," Blaine smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just happened to notice that you were drawing something. May I see it?"

Kurt mouthed wordlessly for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before he finally found his words. "Uh, yeah. Sure. It's just a draft, something off the top of my head…" He handed Blaine his notebook, where the drawing was. He watched Blaine's expression nervously.

"This is great, Kurt," he praised with a grin. "You're very talented. It'll be an honor to have you in my class, I can tell. I've already heard great things about you from your teachers last year."

"Y-You've heard of me?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Blaine laughed.

"Of course. You were the top of all the freshmen last year. I can't deny that's impressive."

"Thank you," Kurt said, glad that he didn't stutter. "I, uh… better get to my next class."

"Don't you have PD with Ms. Harrington next?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. He didn't even question how Blaine knew his schedule. "Well, I know for a fact that she cancelled class today because of a family emergency." Kurt's eyes widened and he stared at Blaine in shock. "So… what would you say if I offered to buy you coffee?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, but Blaine was gorgeous. And he couldn't do anything but nod eagerly when Blaine looked at him like that.

Blaine grinned. "Great. I don't have any more classes today, so I'll just grab my coat and we can go. I know a great coffee shop nearby."

"Great," Kurt said breathlessly as Blaine turned and walked to his small office. It was a small room, separated from the enormous classroom, and Kurt could see a little bit of the inside from where he stood.

Once Kurt recovered from his shock, he stuffed his belongings in his bag and put his jacket on. It was October, and he knew it would be cold, so he decided he'd just be ready to go when Blaine returned.

A few moments later, Blaine emerged from the office and smiled kindly at Kurt. "Ready to go?" Kurt nodded. "Perfect."

"Lead the way," Kurt smiled.

After walking for about five minutes down the busy sidewalks, they came across a small coffee shop that smelled like coffee and cinnamon. Kurt inhaled deeply and hummed happily as he walked inside. He almost forgot to thank Blaine for holding the door open for him, but he didn't. They ordered their drinks and took a seat at the table by the window.

"So, Kurt," Blaine began. "I'm sure you're wondering why your teacher asked you to coffee."

"Kind of," Kurt admitted with a light laugh. "I have to say that's never happened to me before."

"Well, I usually do like to know my students," Blaine explained. "I don't like to be one of those teachers that just drones on and on and doesn't give a crap about what he's teaching or who he's teaching. That's not me."

Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to go on.

"And, well, you caught my attention, Kurt," the teacher continued, making Kurt tilt his head to the side, confused. "Your resume is phenomenal, and it's no surprise they asked you to be in the AP class." Blaine continued staring at Kurt, and the student couldn't help but blush.

"Something tells me this doesn't really have anything to do with my grades," Kurt hedged, biting his lip.

Blaine smiled a little. "I was kind of hoping you'd be the first to mention that. I actually noticed that you were staring at me during class today. And I know my lessons aren't _that _interesting, so I don't think it has anything to do with my teaching skills."

Kurt blushed once again, looking down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Blaine promised. "I'm quite flattered, actually. And I'd have to be a fool not to recognize that you're a very attractive young man."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm only twenty-six and you don't have to be ashamed for liking the only gay teacher at the school," Blaine said, leaning forward so only Kurt could hear him. "And I'm saying that I'm pretty sure it's legal if I wanted to kiss you right now."

Kurt's breath hitched and he gasped a little, staring at his teacher with wide eyes. "I-I sort of took you for the professional kind of guy."

"Well, maybe finding someone special is more important than being professional," Blaine returned, making Kurt flush all the way to his core. "By the way, you're adorable when you blush like that."

"Well, good, because you're sure making me blush a lot," Kurt flirted breathlessly. _Am I really flirting? _"So… you really want to kiss me?"

"I want to," Blaine confirmed, grinning. "But I want to do it somewhere more… private."

Kurt nodded eagerly, glancing at Blaine's lips as the man held his hand and led him quickly back to the classroom they were in previously. It was empty because no more classes were being held there that day.

They stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other and standing _very _close. "Well," Kurt whispered. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Blaine nodded subtly and pressed their lips together firmly, bringing his hands up to cup Kurt's face gently. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it left Kurt stunned. When Blaine pulled away, Kurt's eyes were still shut and his lips slightly parted, not moving an inch. When Blaine finally coaxed him into consciousness, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he grinned at Blaine. "Kurt?" Blaine smiled.

"That was the best first kiss ever," Kurt told him. "So, does this mean you want me to be your 'someone special'?"

Before answering, Blaine pressed another sweet kiss to Kurt's lips, cupping his jaw in one palm and smiling into the kiss. "I think that's exactly what it means."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but it's gonna be a 3-part series. Watch for the next part sometime today! **


	2. Kurt Isn't Jealous

Chapter 2: Kurt isn't jealous

* * *

"I've always wanted to be someone's 'someone special,'" Kurt admitted giddily, sitting in Blaine's swivel chair as Blaine packed up his things for the day.

Blaine turned and grinned at him. "Well, you're definitely special. And I'd be honored to get to know enough for you to be my special someone."

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Kurt blushed. He didn't know why he wasn't questioning why Blaine had taken such sudden interest in him, but it didn't seem important. What mattered was that Blaine was only three years older than him and he was gorgeous, kind, and willing to get to know Kurt rather than stereotyping him.

"What would you say if I invited you over to my apartment?"

Kurt nodded. "I would say… t-that sounds nice. But I don't… I mean, I usually don't just… I haven't ever been with anyone… you know?"

Blaine nodded and smiled understandingly, leaning down to kiss Kurt's nose lightly. Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine, who cupped his face in both hands. "I don't expect you to do anything you don't want to do."

Kurt's smile grew and he tilted his head forward to peck Blaine's lips happily. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, Blaine…"

"Likewise," Blaine smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheek. Kurt blushed under the touch. "You're smart, adorable, and definitely not a snob like the other guys I've dated."

_Other guys. _The words ran through Kurt's mind and left his heart racing. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, because he just met Blaine an hour ago, but he couldn't stop the nagging tug in his gut that made him feel sick.

However, once he managed to push that aside—not really—he realized something. "We… we're dating?"

Blaine grinned. "Well, I do think you should buy me dinner first," he teased. Kurt laughed and yelped a little when Blaine tugged him to his feet, holding him there with his hands on Kurt's cheeks. "I just can't get enough of you," he hummed, smiling as he kissed Kurt again. Kurt kissed back and he couldn't even remember why he'd been upset just seconds before. He rested his palms flat on Blaine's chest, feeling Blaine's heartbeat as he kissed the taller man. His hands moved to Blaine's shoulders and he tensed when Blaine started trying to coax his lips apart with his tongue. Kurt was surprised by how easily he complied, letting Blaine take complete control. He'd never done that with anyone, especially not in this way. He'd never trusted anyone enough.

"Blaine," he whined softly when the teacher broke the kiss. But then Blaine started kissing along Kurt's jaw and neck and Kurt felt his skin tingle. He didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad one, but he didn't like it. Not yet, at least. "B-Blaine," he murmured, pushing Blaine away slightly. Blaine saw the scared and lost look in his eyes and immediately sobered himself, taking Kurt's hand and twining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Thank you for stopping me." Blaine smiled softly and cupped Kurt's face again. Kurt nuzzled into the touch slightly, letting Blaine pull him close once again. "Always tell me if you're uncomfortable. Always, okay? I don't want to upset you."

"Why me?" he asked Blaine suddenly, shaking slightly as he brought his hand up to brush his fingertips over Blaine's hand. "Why do you want me?"

"Well, I don't see why anyone wouldn't," Blaine reasoned, smiling. Kurt blushed, shaking his head.

"No one ever _has _before. So why do you like me all of the sudden? We just met and you're… you're… you're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're _you_," Kurt said, frustrated. "And I'm me. And you're a teacher. Why me, out of everyone else in New York?"

"Because _you're you_," Blaine explained with a smile. "I don't quite know yet exactly what it is yet, but I just feel like I need to know you. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to know you. And now I don't want to let you go. I want to get to know you and find out just what it is that made me ask you to coffee today."

Kurt's face heated up and he didn't know what to say. "Blaine…" he whispered, biting his lip to hide his grin. "You're the perfect Prince Charming, you know that?"

"Just so we're clear, that doesn't make you the princess," Blaine joked, earning a smile from Kurt.

"Of course not," Kurt giggled. "But that doesn't mean I would be opposed to having someone to save me and catch me when I fall."

"I won't let you fall," Blaine said with a cheesy grin, earning another smile and a laugh this time.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop me," he said. _In fact, you're kind of making it impossible for me to not fall. Because I'm falling for you. _Was it ridiculous to say he was falling for someone after one day? Maybe. But it's not like he was in love with Blaine. He was in love with the _idea _of Blaine and the thought of maybe one day falling so far in love with him that he wouldn't ever stop falling. "Don't try to stop me. Just be ready to catch me," Kurt smiled sheepishly.

Blaine seemed to get the message, and he just smiled softly. "I wouldn't let my special someone hit the ground if he fell," he told Kurt.

"So, is the invitation to go to your apartment still open?"

"Of course," Blaine grinned. "And you live in the dorms, right?" Kurt nodded. "With a roommate?" Kurt nodded again. Blaine just smiled. "Then I think we'll end up spending most of our time together at my place. The dorms aren't very private."

"Agreed," Kurt answered shakily. He knew Blaine wouldn't push him too far, but the idea of him going to his boyfriend's—was Blaine his boyfriend yet?—apartment scared him. Maybe they weren't officially dating, but Blaine obviously had a hard time keeping his hands—and lips—off of Kurt when they were alone.

"Come on." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips lightly. "I don't live very far. Let's go." Kurt nodded—that seemed to be all he could do when Blaine was _beaming _at him like that—and followed Blaine out of the classroom. They walked a few blocks until Blaine led him into an apartment on the third floor. Kurt shed his coat once they were inside, and Blaine did the same, hanging their coats on the back of the couch. "It's not much, but it's been home ever since I graduated college and could afford my own place."

"It's nice," Kurt shrugged, looking around. "A lot nicer than where I'm living. And at least you don't have a roommate who is either out getting drunk with his friends or stinking up the room and getting high." Blaine snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm a little surprised someone like that would be at Parsons."

"Oh, he doesn't go to the school," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "His brother does and he just stays in the dorm because his brother is rich and pulled some strings with the staff."

Blaine laughed in disbelief. "Wow," he shook his head, taking a seat on a stool by the kitchen counter, looking at Kurt. "So, what do you want to do? We can start with the getting to know each other bit, or we can go back to kissing. Whichever you prefer," Blaine grinned. Kurt blushed and sat down on a stool beside Blaine's.

"Maybe we can do both," he suggested embarrassedly. Blaine grinned at him, finding his innocence adorable. "I mean, I want to get to know you but the kissing is really nice…"

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine said softly, reaching out and holding Kurt's hand. "For every few new things we tell each other about our lives, we can take a kissing break. All in favor?"

Kurt smiled, giggling a bit. "You're kind of a dork. But that sounds nice. Really nice," he added with a suppressed grin.

"Well, then I guess you just like kissing dorks," Blaine teased playfully, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissing lightly.

"I like kissing _you, _dork," Kurt laughed, smacking Blaine's shoulder lightly. Blaine just grinned, standing up and standing between Kurt's legs, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him. Kurt broke the kiss after a few seconds, smiling as he put his hands atop Blaine's. "Why do you hold my face when you kiss me?" he asked with a sated smile.

"I like having you close to me," Blaine murmured, going in for another kiss. "Also, I like that I can feel you smiling when we kiss. I can tell when it's a real smile and it makes your face scrunch up cutely."

Kurt grinned and let Blaine continue kissing him, loving how gentle and sweet Blaine was with him. It made his heart flutter rapidly, happily, until he could hardly breathe because he was so star-struck.

"So, tell me about yourself, Kurt," Blaine whispered, breaking this kiss for a moment and smiling.

Kurt smiled as well. "Well, I'm from Ohio. I love to sing and perform and obviously I love to design. I'm a coffee addict to the full extent of the term." Blaine laughed a little, grinning and rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kurt's soft cheekbone. "Oh, and I'm kissing the most gorgeous man in all of New York City," he added with a grin to match Blaine's.

"I think we have more in common than we might have thought," Blaine said. "I'm from Ohio, too. Westerville."

"Lima," Kurt said, a bit shocked by the coincidence.

Blaine grinned. "Funny how we never met when we lived so close. And I also love to perform. I used to sing in High School. And I'm a total fashion nerd. Coffee is my crack." Kurt giggled. "And would you look at that? I'm also kissing the most gorgeous man in New York City."

Kurt's face heated up and he looked away, leaning forward onto Blaine's shoulder so that Blaine couldn't see his grin. "I don't know about that—"

"I told you you're attractive," Blaine said with an amused smile. "You're amazing, Kurt. And your looks are only a bonus."

Now Kurt was completely speechless, and he decided to just go back to kissing Blaine. Their lips met and Blaine's hands returned to his cheeks, molding their lips together perfectly.

* * *

After another half hour of kissing and getting to know each other, Kurt and Blaine cuddled on Blaine's couch. Blaine lay behind Kurt while Kurt laced their fingers together on his stomach. "This is kind of perfect," Kurt murmured, smiling.

"Definitely," Blaine agreed. "I've never done this with anyone. It was never about if we actually cared about each other. I was stupid in college."

So Blaine had dated other guys back in college. That made a little more sense, since Blaine had talked about wanting to find a special someone, implying that he hadn't really been searching. However, the thought of other guys getting to touch Blaine…

No. No, Kurt was not jealous. Not at all. It was okay for him to want to be Blaine's only… right? It wasn't creepy, he hoped. "I-I've never had a boyfriend," Kurt admitted. "This is all new."

"And I'm making you uncomfortable talking about my old boyfriends," Blaine realized with a sad look in his eyes, holding Kurt a little closer. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm not jealous," Kurt lied smoothly. "It's okay."

"I won't talk about it anymore," Blaine promised, seeing right through Kurt's lie. Kurt sighed but he couldn't hide his smile. "So, how would you feel about me being your first boyfriend?"

"I think that sounds perfect," Kurt blurted, rushing the sentence. He didn't want to waste any time before he could call Blaine his, because he knew there were only too many guys looking for someone like Blaine. He knew there was no hurry, not when they were alone in Blaine's apartment, but he still felt better now that they could make it official. He was being silly, he told himself. But he didn't really care.

Blaine smiled and kissed behind Kurt's ear, making him shiver pleasantly. "In that case… kiss me, my beautiful boyfriend."

Kurt blushed and turned his head so he could meet Blaine's lips. Blaine propped himself up on his elbow, still behind Kurt, and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. When they broke the kiss, Kurt turned his head back to where it was, hoping Blaine would kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear again. That felt amazing.

Then Blaine did, catching Kurt off guard and making him moan softly. He pressed several sweet kisses to the spot, smiling.

"You like that?" he asked. Kurt nodded a little and let Blaine continue. Blaine continued happily, enjoying the adorable little sounds of pleasure Kurt made.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt regretfully told Blaine that he had to go home. "I have a class early in the morning. I wish I could stay…"

"I'll see you tomorrow in class," Blaine reminded him, which brought on a smile from Kurt. Kurt stepped away from the door and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a tight hug.

"Thank you for making this one of the best days of my life," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled and hugged back. Little did he know that, when Kurt hugged someone like he was hugging Blaine, he really, truly cared about them. That was the way he hugged his dad, and the way he used to hug his mom before he couldn't anymore. That's how he hugged his best friends Mercedes and Rachel when he just needed his girls. That hug meant _trust_, and Blaine had no idea.

Blaine had no idea, but he really, _really _enjoyed Kurt's hugs.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention to how long this chapter was. Oh well :) Enjoy and review please! **


	3. Plans

Chapter 3: Plans

* * *

It had been nearly three months since Kurt and Blaine started dating. They had stopped caring about what people at school thought about their relationship about two weeks after they made it official, so everyone knew.

Everyone, that is, except for Kurt's parents.

"Yes, dad, of course I'm coming for Christmas. I wouldn't miss it. Carole needs my help making dinner for the five of us, anyway," he added with a laugh. He talked to his dad over the phone regularly, and this was the fifth time in two days that Burt had called to make sure he'd booked his flight to Ohio.

"Five?" Burt asked. "Who's the fifth?"

_Oh. _

"Uh…" Kurt bit his lip. He felt bad that he hadn't told his family about Blaine yet, but it just hadn't come up. Or maybe he was afraid that his father wouldn't be thrilled with the idea of his boyfriend being three years older than Kurt. Either way, he hadn't exactly _lied, _but he hadn't told the truth either. "I sort of, um, have a boyfriend."

"Well, that's great! And you're inviting him to Christmas dinner?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be nice to meet him," Burt said. "Is he treating you right—"

"_Yes, _dad," Kurt cut him off, laughing a little. "He's really sweet. And he really cares about me. And I really care about him. I think I love him, dad."

"If he makes you that happy, it'll be an honor to have him at dinner," Burt said and Kurt could hear the smile in his tone. Kurt grinned and bounced excitedly from where he was sitting on Blaine's couch. Blaine was still at work, and Kurt had finished classes early so he went back to Blaine's apartment, hoping to surprise him with dinner warm on the table.

"Thanks, dad! You're going to love him, I just know it. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye!" He cut the call short because he got a text from Blaine saying that he was almost home. Kurt dashed into the kitchen and turned off the stove before taking the simmering spaghetti sauce off of the burner. He brought the sauce pan and the pot of warm, al dente noodles to the table. He served up two plates full of deliciously seasoned spaghetti and smiled proudly at his work before returning to the living room. He wanted to wait for Blaine to get home.

When he heard Blaine's keys in the door, he bounced on his heels happily and went to unlock the door, pulling it open and grinning at his boyfriend. "Hey, honey. How was work?"

"Long," Blaine replied, grinning after the shock of Kurt opening the door so suddenly. "How did classes go?"

"As usual, my first class of the day was the best," Kurt flirted, still grinning as Blaine walked inside and shed his coat. "Picture Design was slow, though. Ms. Harrington is quite the rambler."

"Mm, something smells good," Blaine hummed, closing his eyes and inhaling for a moment. Kurt watched the way his rosy cheeks slowly returned to their original color, and how his curls settled after being mussed by his beanie hat.

"I made you dinner," Kurt piped up happily, standing in front of Blaine and cupping his face in both hands. He'd picked up the habit from Blaine, and he actually really liked feeling the way Blaine's face changed when he smiled into a kiss.

"You're wonderful," Blaine informed him, pressing his lips to Kurt's and putting his hands over where Kurt's were on his face. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Of course," Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine again even after he dropped his hands. He could never get enough of the feeling he got when he kissed Blaine. It was his second favorite thing to do. (His first was cuddling—cuddling is always the best.)

"Shall we eat?"

"We shall."

Kurt pulled a chair out for Blaine and the older man smiled gratefully, pecking Kurt's lips as he sat down. Kurt sat down across from him and smiled. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Pardon?" Kurt looked at Blaine, confused.

"Why the nice dinner?" Blaine clarified, twirling some noodles on his fork.

"Do I need a reason to show you how much I care about you?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine beamed. "I suppose not. Thank you. I love it."

With that, they began eating. When they finished, they cuddled on the small couch, legs tangled with Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Uh, I didn't really have anything in mind. I was just going to open presents with you and spend the day cuddling you and being lazy." Kurt smiled at the thought but shook his head slightly.

"My family wants to meet you," he told Blaine. "I told my dad and he said he wants you to come to Christmas dinner in Ohio. And I want you to come, too," he added, nuzzling Blaine. "You're special to me and I want you to meet the other people in my life who are special to me."

"I'd love to spend Christmas with your family, Kurt," Blaine said with a grin, squeezing Kurt snugly in his arms. Kurt smiled and nestled closer to Blaine's warmth. "When do we fly into Ohio?"

"The first day of Christmas break," Kurt said with a bright grin. "I was thinking we could spend a week in Ohio and then come back for a week back here together. We haven't been able to have much alone time lately because of finals."

"So we'll spend Christmas with family and New Year's Eve kissing under the stars," Blaine mused, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair. Kurt's cheeks flushed a little and shook his head, tickling Blaine's nose. Blaine laughed and kissed the top of his hair, smiling. "I can't think of a better way to spend the holidays than with the man I love."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he looked up at Blaine, startled. "You… You love me…"

Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "I-I didn't mean to just blurt it out… Gosh, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I wanted to be all romantic and make a really nice gesture and—mmph!"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss right on his plump red lips. Blaine relaxed into it instantly and hugged Kurt closer. Kurt cupped only one of Blaine's cheeks because of the bad angle, but it was just as sweet and loving as all of their other kisses. "I love you, too," Kurt whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss. "Sometimes simple is better. I love you. I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks…"

"I think I've been slowly falling in love with you ever since we met," Blaine said with a soft smile. "I guess I just realized my feelings all at once."

"Are you not-so-subtly quoting John Green?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine just shrugged, grinning. "Maybe. So, what's your dad like? And does he have a shotgun?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, settling back down with his head on Blaine's chest. "He does. But he won't use it on you as long as you prove that you 'treat me right.' He just wants me to be happy."

"And are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier," Kurt said dreamily, closing his eye. Blaine smiled and rubbed his back, soothing him to sleep.

…

Three days later, they were getting off a plane in Lima and searching the airport for Burt Hummel.

"Dad!" Kurt called happily a few minutes later, dropping Blaine's hand and running forward to hug his dad.

"Whoa!" Burt laughed, hugging his son. "You've gotten taller. Next time you hug me like that I might just fall over."

Kurt just beamed at his father, hugging him tightly again and letting himself be hugged. "I missed you, dad."

"I missed you, too, bud," Burt said gruffly, patting Kurt's back as Blaine walked up behind Kurt with their bags. "And this must be the boyfriend." Kurt jumped up excitedly at that, moving to Blaine's side again and hugging his arm. He nestled into Blaine's side, grinning at his dad.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my dad." Burt rolled his eyes but he couldn't fight his grin at seeing his son so wonderfully _happy _for the first time in years. He hadn't been that happy since he'd been accepted at Parsons. And he hadn't even been as happy then as he was now.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine," Burt said, eyeing the teacher cautiously. When he seemed to decide that he was okay for now, he ushered the happy couple out to the car where Carole was waiting.

The drive home was spent listening to Kurt talk about how amazing Parsons was and how great all the classes were and how he'd met Blaine through school and…

Oh.

"So you're a student there, too?" Burt asked Blaine.

"I'm actually one of the professors," Blaine corrected, wrapping his arm tighter around Kurt, who was cocooned comfortably between Blaine's chest and his arm.

Burt looked back and eyed Blaine suspiciously. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six, sir," Blaine answered, not wavering despite the fact that he was wondering exactly where Mr. Hummel kept his shotgun. "And I swear on my life that I'm treating Kurt respectfully. I love your son very much."

"And you two aren't having sex, right?"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, blushing to his roots.

"Just asking!" Burt put his hands up in surrender, but he looked at Blaine with a death glare when Kurt wasn't watching.

"We aren't, not that it's any of your business," Kurt muttered, wishing he could just bury himself in Blaine's warmth and not face his father now that the subject of conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

Burt snorted. "I was just asking, kid. Relax."

Kurt pouted and hugged Blaine's waist in silence until they reached the Hummel-Hudson home.

After saying hi to Finn and Rachel, Kurt rushed Blaine downstairs to show him his childhood room.

"Door stays open!" Burt called from the living room, making Kurt groan.

"Dad!"

"My house, my rules!"

"But I'm _twenty-three_—"

"Door. Stays. Open." Burt didn't give in. Kurt sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue. Everyone thought he got his stubborn attitude from his mother, but his father was the really persistent one.

Kurt tugged Blaine downstairs and left the door ajar just a crack. Blaine snorted at his stubbornness and sat down on Kurt's king size bed, his legs crossed as he looked around the room. "It's nice."

Kurt smiled, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replied with a grin, biting his lip when Kurt laced their fingers together.

"I really want to kiss you," Kurt whispered, leaning forward slowly. Blaine nodded and pressed their lips gently together.

Blaine yelped when Kurt lay down and pulled Blaine on top of him. "Kurt…"

"Shh," Kurt smiled. "Just kiss me. Nothing else. Just kiss me."

Blaine nodded and eagerly pressed his lips to Kurt's, straddling his boyfriend. He could have kissed Kurt forever, but there was a knock on the door and Blaine quickly rolled off of Kurt ask Kurt sat up swiftly. But their flushed cheeks gave them away, and Kurt felt like he was in High School again. Luckily, it was Carole at the door.

"Door stays open," she reminded them lightly, winking before opening the door all the way and walking away. Kurt sighed and lay back down, pulling Blaine down next to him and cuddling his boyfriend.

"We were just kissing," Kurt said. And it was true. They both knew Kurt wasn't ready to go further yet, so they hadn't gone anywhere past light make-out sessions on Blaine's couch. Blaine always stopped when Kurt asked him to.

"I know, baby, but if he can't protect you this way, then how else can he protect you? You're his little boy, like it or not."

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine was right. "I know. And I love him to death. I just really like kissing my boyfriend."

"I like it when you call me your boyfriend," Blaine grinned.

Kurt looked at him and grinned as well. He couldn't help but smile when Blaine smiled at him. "Good, because you're stuck with me now. If you leave now, my dad just might bring out his shotgun," he teased.

"I guess it's a good thing I love you too much to leave, then, isn't it?" Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt sweetly, hugging Kurt's waist.

Kurt giggled giddily, kissing back for a moment. "I love you so much."

"Should we go up and help Carole with dinner?" Blaine suggested, stroking through the side of Kurt's hair with his fingers.

"Of course," Kurt grinned. "You know, you look absolutely adorable in an apron."

* * *

A week later, they were back in New York, spending a lazy Saturday in bed. Kurt still had to remind himself sometimes that it was _their _bed. They shared the apartment now, and they shared the bed. They shared the kitchen, they shared the couch, and they shared the adorable little coffee table that Kurt found at a yard sale in Ohio. They shared everything, and they loved it that way.

"Tonight, I'm going to kiss you under the stars," Kurt declared, breaking the silence as they lay on their backs, close together but not wrapped around each other like they usually were.

"Well, don't ruin the surprise," Blaine teased.

Kurt just grinned. "It's not a surprise. If it was a surprise, you wouldn't kiss back as much. Since you know it's coming, I know you'll kiss me until I can't see clearly."

"I like your logic," Blaine chuckled, turning on his side and looking at Kurt. "I love you."

"Happy New Year's," Kurt answered, looking at him with a soft smile. "I love you."

"It's almost time for them to drop the ball," Blaine said excitedly. "Let's go up on the roof. The view is perfect."

"Well, it's not entirely perfect," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a minute," Kurt smiled.

They made their way up the fire escape stairs until they were on the roof, and Kurt held Blaine close as they watched the events in Time Square.

_Twenty-five. Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Twenty-two. _

"Now the view is perfect," Kurt said, putting his hands on either side of Blaine's face. They were both wearing scarves and gloves, with warm sweaters that Carole had bought them for Christmas. So neither of them was cold, and the night was perfect.

"Why is it perfect?" Blaine grinned, having a pretty good idea of what Kurt was going to say. He knew his boyfriend too well.

"Because now you're up here. It wasn't perfect before but now it is," Kurt explained, leaning in closer to Blaine and still holding his face. Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes as the countdown continued.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One…_

"Midnight," Kurt whispered with a loving smile before kissing Blaine firmly on the lips.

"Happy New Year's, Kurt," Blaine mumbled into the kiss, unable to stop smiling as he kissed back.

"Happy New Year's, Blaine."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end! I hope you liked it, Jacy! Happy early birthday, sweetie! **

**Review please :) **


End file.
